He Did It For Schuyler
by monshari
Summary: Jack attempts to get Schuyler to admit her feelings for him. Post-Revelations.


**He Did It For Schuyler** – A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

Disclaimer- I do not own Blue Bloods…Or Jack...*sigh*

**One shot** \ After Revelations

* * *

><p><strong>-Meeting In A Rooftop Hallway<br>Schuyler's Point of View**

_Damn it_. I knew I would have to face him, whether it be now or later. I didn't think it would have been this soon. But then, I did _live_ with him. What was to be expected? Through the past weeks I'd been able to avoid the most contact with him, besides sterile glances at breakfast, and most definitely avoiding being alone with him.

Except now.

I could walk passed him, or keep looking, or turn the other way. The latter wasn't an option unless I wanted to stay on the rooftop for another hour. I guess that's where he was headed as well, so it would be counter-active.

But when I did pass him, I knew our shoulders would brush; our fingertips might collide for a split moment, and our eyes would meet. Black on blonde on blue on green.

Damn. It was a small hallway.

I was frozen; couldn't move. Didn't want to. I had to.

"Schuyler," he said, barely a whisper. He loved me. I knew he loved me. He wanted me to love him back.

This was the time I couldn't escape the words he so desperately wanted to say.

_"He is abaddon, incapable of love," _says the textbooks. They are wrong. He loves me.

I love him, to the point of suicide. But he couldn't know that. He was in danger, we all were, and me loving him escalated that by a thousand. I couldn't love him. I wasn't suppose to. I was suppose to love Oliver, like I told him.

_"I don't love you anymore because I haven't been honest with you. I love someone else. I always have."  
><em>

He was moving now, eyes darting around my face, and I felt my cheeks burning.

He walked to me, lingering in the hall with my hands deep in the pockets of my jeans. He didn't stop though, once he reached me. His eyes left me. He wasn't going to say anything.

Until his shoulder brushed mine, like I predicted. Electricity flowed through me like a fire, roaring in the pit of my stomach. He must of felt it too, because a moment later my back was to the wall, strong fingers bruising the skin on my upper arm there. His eyes were wide, shock and guilt swimming in the emerald irises.

The heat was inescapable, for both of us.

_I don't love him. I can't_, I tell myself. _You cannot give into this mon__strosity. We are not compatible. We cannot be. _

"Jack," I say. "You have to–"

There were hot lips against mine, moving harshly and without barrier. I struggled, but it was useless. The passionate nights we spent together washed over me, holding me captive.

But against all, I did not kiss him back. _I can't_.

_How can I hurt Oliver that that?_

After a minute he pulled away with a ragged breath. Rationality fell over him and he unwound his fingers from the back of my neck and arm, a hazy gloss shining his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. "You know how I feel," _Lie, lie, lie, don't believe me, not for a second. I am a liar_.

"Because I want you," he replies. "I want you so bad. You want me. You have to,"

"I don't,"

"You do. You absolutely do. You want me so bad that you cry yourself to sleep, that you ignore your human conduit's calls. You think I don't listen to you when I'm home? I do, and I hear everything,"

I hesitate.

"You'll get hurt," I tell him. "You knew that. You lied to me. You told me that there was a way...for us to be together. You lost my love then," _I'M LYING._

"You're lying." _I am_. "I don't care about the bonding. I don't care about Mimi, or Hazard-Perry, or anything. I care about you. And I want you to care about me,"

_I do care about you, enough to let you go._

"Jack..." I push him back away from me, and his back hits the other wall. "No,"

And that is my final answer.

"I love you," he says, begging. "I need you. I know I didn't show you that...before, at the apartment. But I will _always need you_. Please don't..."

"No," I shake my head, vision blurring.

He looks at me hard one last time and then pushed passed me, face hard and unreadable. I stand there for a few minutes, and realize, that that was it.

There was no more Jack. It was me, stares at breakfast, and a love that was gone.

_It's a lie_.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited on: Nov.22.12<br>**

**Shar,  
><strong>


End file.
